ILoveRomione
ILoveRomione is an exceptionally insane 14 year-old with a love of RPing and Fanfiction. Her actual name is Naomi though she prefers being called Mona. Called '''Cassidy-Leah-Radford '''on Fanfiction she is usually known for her Duchess/Sparrow works (of which she has written plenty). She is a grammar nazi and has been known to constantly correct people while they're speaking (subsequently annoying the heck out of them). She is addicted to Ever After High; Sparchess; the internet and fudge (don't forget coffee). She is probably the oddest person on the planet and has a menagerie of words that don't exist in her vocabulary. This aids her weirdness in making it impossible for people to understand her at all. One last thing - she loves to be a know-it-all and her friends often complain about her constant use of the word 'Actually.." Original Characters Marissa Jones : Daughter of Davy Jones and my main gal with whom I usually roleplay with. Ember Ella : Yeah, she's the sister of a canon character. Please don't hate. Gineva Gvidon : Daughter of the prince from the Saltan's Tale (A russian fairytale). Delilah Gale : A Daughter of Dorothy with a slight twist. Fanfiction What Duchess Wanted : My ongoing story all about Duchess Swan and how she percieves the word of Ever After and beyond. Love Lost : A One-shot set 6 years after Duchess graduates and the rebellion has taken a turn for the worst. Feathers in Your Mouth : A short, fluffy Sparchess one-shot set before Thronecoming. Distractions, Distractions : A One-shot in progress requested by a fan on FF (Yep, Dapple) My EAH Headcanons *Apple is secretly insecure about her hair colour and is often ridiculed because of it. *Ashlynn has huge feet but wears shoes that conceal this fact because she doesn't want anyone to know. *Dexter is Ashlynn's Prince Charming. *Cupid and Dexter will end up together once Dexter gets his head out of his a** and realises that there is a girl who knows he exists and likes him just the way he is. *Cedar hates the fact that she can't lie and telling a lie is one of her biggest aspirations *Blondie dyes her hair blonde because it is secretly brown (or black). *Briar is secretly a rebel and was glad that Legacy Day was cancelled after Raven rebelled because she hadn't yet signed. *Kitty has a crush on Cerise and was just trying to get Cerise to 'Let It Go' when she was exposing her secret. *Lizzie hates saying 'Off with your head!' and actually finds the idea of chopping people's heads off disgusting. *Cedar was cursed to never tell a lie by her grandfather Geppetto so that she could avoid the tragedies that lying brought her father. *Daring will fall in love with his mirror and become the next Narcissus. What I Ship Top Ships Sparchess - My OTP to end all OTPs.. Poison Apple - The way Raven looked at Apple in 'Apple's Birthday Bake-Off' and the "Little bit of love" comment started it. Briar/Hopper - If only Hopper could prove that he was man enough for her *sigh* Cuter - Is multishipping bad? Eh Ships Dexter/Cedar - Like it but it's not as cute as some. Huntlynn - It's okay but the relationship gave no character developement whatsoever. Briaven - I could ship this if I didn't ship Rapple. Madter - Strange, but I've shipped it. Hopper/Cupid - Pretty cute. If there was fanfiction for this I'd read it. Never will I ever Ships Darise - Sorry, but no. Daring is way too much of a jerk. Dexven - The whole True Hearts Day mixup totally put me off this. Sparrow/Poppy - Never! Sparrow and Duchess belong together! Crack Ships Cerise/Hopper - It just happened. Maddie/Giles - Yep. Apple/Medic Guy - The chemystry. Dirror - Daring and his mirror. The ship that shall take the world by storm. Duchess/Hunter - I don't even know. Character of the month Okay, every month I'll choose my favourite character by another person and draw a bust of them. This month (June) I chose Kayla Eternity ; the sassy daughter of Gerda and Kay. So I upgraded my art trade with her owner - MeridithAgnesPoe and she got this bust of Kayla: Ship of the month Rapple. The fluffiness is overwhelmingly adorable. Just look at this! Can you not see the chemystry? I must write a fic for them! Trivia *Mona loves fudge so much that she would eat all the fudge in the world if she could. Then she would make more and eat that too. *Mona is a Virgo, though the label of neat does not apply to her. *She is constantly being asked why she bothers reading. She replies that if you don't you end up an imbecile. They then proceed to ask her what an imbecile is. *She has two younger brothers who drive her insane. The youngest has hit her with a tennis racket. The eldest with a hockey stick. *Maths is Mona's forte. It's her favourite subject even though her maths teacher is the most boring one she's ever had. *She has three dogs. Brandy, Whiskey and Digger (Bet you expected another one named after alcohol) *She has zero volume control and is often told to just shut up. It doesn't work tough; even her whisper can be heard from a mile away. *She has about 13 different laughs; all of which are just as strange as the last. *She hates the ammount of hate in the Ever After High Fandom and firmly believes that people should be able to ship what they want to ship. *She lives in the country that most people (That she's met) think has lions roaming the street and no TV *She's serious abou the no TV one. She went on a school exchange program to England and one teacher asked if she owned a TV. She felt like slapping the woman. *She enjoys derping about crack ships (she ships Cerise/Hopper and Maddie/Giles) *She drank 6 cups of coffee before coming up with this page. *She has made a commitment to make everyone on this wiki ship Dirror. She plans to take over the world afterwards. *She knows the funky chicken. Gallery Skull Queen.png|Skull Queen Marissa Legacy Day.png|Legacy Day Marissa Card.png|Neutral Card Marissa Book Cover.png Marissa Jones.png|Signature Deviantart ID.png|Mona Crystal Ella Chibi.png|Crystal Ella chibi by ILoveRomione as part of an art trade Nazo Hime Chibi.png|Nazo Hime Chibi by ILoveRomione as part of an art trade. Gineva.png|Gineva Gvidon Bust Sylvi Robber Chibi.png|Sylvi Robber Chibi by ILoveRomione as part of an art trade Duchess Swan.png|Confessions - Villain Apple.png|Confession - Hating the hate Maddie-ness.png|Confession - Maddie-ness Category:Driver